


Cours

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Les Avengers, toujours là pour vous, jusqu'en cours de philo !
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Cours

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est un texte qui date de 2016. Wow.  
> Je... Mes cours de philo n'étaient pas particulièrement passionnant. Au moins ça aura donné ça :)
> 
> Bonne lecture

Elle s'ennuyait profondément. Dire que ce cours était ennuyant relevait du pléonasme. Premièrement, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter le professeur parler avec passion d'une chose qui semblait le fasciner lui seul. Deuxièmement, la moindre tentative d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il racontait vous offrait une jolie petite migraine qui vous suivrait avec joie toute la journée. Troisièmement, il avait la troublante manie de sourire aux élèves qui se risquaient à poser une question d'une façon qui se voulait bienveillante, mais qui parvenait juste à évoquer le sourire d'un fou furieux qui allait pouvoir tuer toute une famille.

Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, voir deux, la jeune fille regarda sa montre. 9H20. Elle soupira en se rappelant que le cours finirait à 9h50, et qu'il faudrait encore tenir une demi-heure. Elle se recala donc contre le mur situé à sa droite, et entreprit de colorier la marge de son cahier, et de noter les quelques mots qu'elle arrivait à comprendre dans le charabia du professeur.

Celui-ci éleva brusquement la voix, s'offusquant qu'un élève ose chuchoter pendant qu'il parlait. La jeune fille leva donc les yeux une demi seconde, avant de se re-concentrer sur sa marge. Et de relever la tête. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Une pointe noire sortait du mur. Un peu plus loin, il y en avait une seconde. Elles se mirent à descendre, rapidement, formant un X dans la cloison, qui s'effondra sous le pied d'un… d'un énergumène en costume rouge et noir tenant deux katanas. Il fit une pirouette et atterri aux côtés du professeur.

-Bien le bonjour à tous ! Je suis Deadpool ! Dites, je cherche un dénommé Francis, vous l'auriez pas vu ?

-Que… Que faites vous dans ma salle de cours ?

La jeune fille s'amusa fortement de l'incrédulité qui s'était peinte sur le visage du professeur. Et puis, elle était aux anges de voir l'un de ses super-héros préférés, si Wade Wilson pouvait prétendre à ce titre, la tirer de l'ennui dans lequel elle était jusqu' alors plongée.

-Je cherche Francis. Allez, sois sympa, je suis sûr que tu sais où il se cache…

-Eh bien, je me nomme effectivement Francis, mais…

Triomphalement, le mercenaire brandit ses katanas vers son objectif. Mais alors qu'il allait décapité son interlocuteur, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement et un second énergumène en costume rouge apparut, lançant une espèce de toile vers Deadpool qui l'évita souplement. Le pauvre professeur, complètement dépassé par les événements, se retrouva donc complètement englué dans une sorte de toile d'araignée géante.

-Oh non ! s'exclama le nouveau venue, avant de continuer ; je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, c'est Wade que je visais…

-Spidey !

Deadpool sauta sur celui-ci, sous les exclamations des élèves de la classe. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que des super-héros venaient vous sortir de l'ennui de vos cours !

-Spider-man, dit un homme en costume bleu, blanc et rouge et portant un bouclier reconnaissable en entrant ; on a un… Qu'est-ce que Wade fait ici ?

-Oh, trois fois rien, j'ai retrouvé Francis et…

-On a un problème, cap' ? Le coupa Peter.

-Banner a perdu le contrôle.

À peine Captain America avait finis de parler, qu'un rugissement retentit. Tous les élèves présent blanchirent.

-Peter, tu essayes de le retenir, et…

Derrière lui, le mur explosa, révélant une créature verte La moitié des élèves partit en courant, et l'autre resta, figée par la stupeur ou la joie de voir les Avengers dans leur lycée.

Spider-man sauta au plafond, et tenta de prendre Hulk dans sa toile. Deadpool se lança à l'attaque du colosse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que l'auteure a encore pris ?!

Cap' entreprit d'évacuer les curieux. À peine les avait il amener dans le couloir, que celui-ci explosa lorsque qu'une armure volante débarqua à son tour. Une voix robotique se fit entendre ;

-Veronica et moi on s'en occupe.

Diverse pièces de métal arrivèrent et s'agglutinèrent autour d'Iron-Man, formant ainsi la Hulk Buster. Ce fut à ce moment que Natasha arriva et essaya d'attirer l'attention du géant vert pour le calmer. Malheureusement, celui-ci était déjà bien occupé par une araignée, un mercenaire et un colosse d'acier. L'alter ego de Bruce Banner porta alors un terrible coup au mur porteur, faisant trembler tout le bâtiment. Un bloc de pierre se détacha et tomba sur la tête de la jeune fille. Ou plutôt failli. À l'ultime minute, une étrange poussière rouge avait enveloppé le dit bloc et l'avait repoussé un peu plus loin. La Sorcière Rouge se jetait dans la bataille à son tour, alors que Vision arrivait pour guider les élèves hors du champs de bataille.

-Leia ! Veuillez vous réveillez immédiatement !

La voix du professeur résonna à travers la salle, faisant sursauter tous les élèves. La jeune fille s'était assoupie sur sa feuille. Son crayon avait glissé de sa main et gisait près du dessin d'un célèbre bouclier à moitié terminé. Sa voisine prit la parole ;

-Monsieur, laissez la dormir. Vous avez vu le sourire qu'elle fait ? Elle doit être au milieu d'un beau rêve...

**Author's Note:**

> Pour l'anedctode, j'étais réélement callée contre le mur de droite à tous mes cours au lycée, j'ai rééllement dessiné un bouclier de Captain dans la marge d'un de mes cours, le prof avait vraiment un sourrire terrifiant quand on lui donnait une bonne réponse, et une amie m'a juré que oui, je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte une fois (mais le prof ne l'a pas vu).


End file.
